


DanRor 18+ fanart

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: Butt stuff. Simple butt stuff.





	DanRor 18+ fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to Patrick Wilson and Jackie Earle Haley for drawing this blasphemy. I hope they never see this.  
(side note: OMG I don't know why I struggle to draw Dan's face. Agh)

Dan prepared himself at Rorschach's entrance.......and then they totally did it.  



End file.
